


Carols

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [66]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: "fight mehe’s listening to christmas songselizathat’s finefight meIT’S NOVEMBER"*Washington discovers something about Alex.





	

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m snorting

 **disney god  
**??

 **jamesmadd**  
basically my family thinks thomas is george  
(sorry about that thomas)  
but he still has not told them that’s not his name  
and every passing minute makes it more and more awkward  
and we are literally leaving and they just said “bye george!” and he is just smiling and waving

 **fight me  
** please film it

 **better than you  
** for prosperity?

 **fight me  
** for  p r o s p e r i t y

 **better than you  
** honestly

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** can the schuyler sisters ft maria lewis please come pick up your dresses because herc keeps staring at them and i am growing steadily more concerned

 **disney god  
** i just feel like they are not perfect

 **angel  
** look if they look nice (which they do) and they stay on my body (which they do) then i am happy

 **ayyyymaria  
** herc they are beautiful please relax

 **disney god  
** n o

 **get ur own dicc  
** i am just going to gently lead you out of that room and get you some food

 **disney god  
** okay

*

 **disney god  
** it is now john’s term to Panic™

 **peggy  
** how come??

 **get ur own dicc**  
i’m just thinking about the plan and second guessing everything  
what if something goes wrong  
what if i am really not suited for biomed  
what if i change my mind  
idk idk

 **fight me**  
well as far as possible we will try to prevent something from fucking up the plan  
i have faith in the schuyler sisters  
and if it turns out you don’t really suit biomed/change your mind that’s okay too  
you don’t have to figure out everything you want to do in life right this second

 **get ur own dicc  
** you know what you want to do in life

 **fight me**  
yes but it doesn’t mind i don’t second guess it sometimes  
but hey that’s okay too  
everyone figures out life at a different stage  
you’re in no rush  
you’re exactly where you need to be in life

 **disney god  
** you made him cry

 **fight me  
** tHAT WAS NOT THE PLAN

 **get ur own dicc  
** tOO LATE

*

 **baguette fucker  
** i just came home from a run and alex and john are hugging each other on the floor and herc is staring at the door to our office where the schuyler dresses are

 **eliza**  
i’m coming over to get it  
but i’m gonna rush because i have a date with aaron and theo today

 **dosiaaa  
**!!! excited

 **eliza  
**!! me too

*

 **eliza  
** why is it every time i come over here by myself you guys nEVER OPEN THE DOOR

 **baguette fucker  
** actually it’s cause alex and john are blocking the door and i can’t bring myself to move them

 **eliza  
** hercules??

 **baguette fucker  
** he is still staring at the dresses

 **eliza  
** oh my god

*

 **eliza  
** so alex opened the door and he is like half-dressed and his face is mostly wet and tbh he looks really pathetic but also i!! am!! in!! a!! rush!! and have no patience

 **fight me  
** wE’RE SORRY

*

 **eliza  
** herc,, i love you,, and i really appreciate that you made the dresses for me,, but you need to actually give me the dress

 **disney god  
** i’m having separation issues

 **eliza  
** @ **aaron burr** @ **dosiaaa** just treat this as my official notice that i will be late

 **aaron burr  
** See you later then

*

 **fight me  
** okay so i had to step out to go to the office and when i got there, washington was there

 **aaron burr  
** he’s the boss why can’t he be there

 **fight me**  
that’s not the issue  
he’s listening to christmas songs

 **eliza  
** that’s fine

 **fight me  
** IT’S NOVEMBER

*

 **Boss Man  
** _online_

IT’S NOVEMBER

If Christmas decorations are up, I can listen to Christmas carols.

tHANKSGIVING ISN’T EVEN HERE YET

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **fight me**  
what do you mean it’s fine??  
it’s barely november 10  
christmas is more than a month away  
it’s a no from me

 **better than you  
** okay grinch

 **angel  
** okay simon cowell

 **better than you  
** do you not like christmas

 **fight me  
** i like christmas but it is not christmas until december

 **get ur own dicc  
** CHRISTMAS IS WHEN THE DECORATIONS GOES UP

 **fight me  
** THAT IS WHAT WASHINGTON SAID TOO WHAT IS GOING ON

*

 **jamesmadd**  
we are at the airport  
i am Not Happy

 **better than you  
** there is no other way to go home

 **jamesmadd**  
i know  
i am still allowed to be Not Happy

 **better than you  
** take your airsickness pills

 **jamesmadd  
** i hate flying

 **better than you  
** it’s an hour long flight

 **jamesmadd  
** I Hate Flying

 **better than you  
** who is the bigger grinch: alex or james

 **jamesmadd  
** rude

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** have i ever mentioned how last year when i was watching a movie the ad for krampus came on but i didn’t know so i was enjoying it until the first jumpscare and i yelped and no one else did so  e v e r y o n e  stared

 **peggy  
** graceful

 **ayyyymaria**  
i know right??  
totally not embarrassed at all  
[whispers] it was horrifying  
to make it worse james was there

 **jamesmadd  
** what

 **ayyyymaria**  
not you the other one  
the one who is 1000000% worse

 **jamesmadd**  
oh  
okay

 **ayyyymaria**  
he laughed  
it wasn’t gr8

 **peggy  
** i’ll kill him

 **ayyyymaria  
** no need

 **peggy  
** you sure

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’ll let you know if murder is on the cards

 **peggy  
** sweet

*

 **fight me  
** washington found out i don’t actually know any christmas carols so he’s teaching me them

 **disney god  
** what do you mean you don’t know any christmas carols

 **fight me  
** i mean i don’t know any

 **disney god  
** WHAT

 **fight me  
** they’re just christmas carols idk why it’s such a big deal

 **disney god**  
this is a travesty  
i am glad washington is teaching you them

*

 **fight me**  
someone please rescue me  
all these songs are the same  
they are vaguely religious and i can discern no meaning from them  
send help

 **better than you  
** you really are a grinch

 **fight me  
** i asked for help not an opinion rescue me

 **get ur own dicc  
** i can come get you then we can pick up dinner before going home to our partners

 **fight me**  
!!  
i’d like that  
gtg washington wants to test me on the lyrics to the carols

 **get ur own dicc  
** rip

*

 **dosiaaa**  
someone walked past me and eliza and said very loudly “how lovely gal pals are!!”  
yes,,, gal pals,,, just friends,,, 100% platonic,,,

 **baguette fucker**  
the queer struggle  
also featuring “are you a boy or a girl”

 **jamesmadd  
** yikes

 **peggy  
** Straight People™ man

 **get ur own dicc  
** sighs

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** this isn’t the first time washington met me right

 **fight me  
** no

 **get ur own dicc  
** i feel like it’s real awkward

 **fight me  
** he’s just embarrassed you caught him singing

 **get ur own dicc  
** he has a nice voice tho?

 **fight me**  
please tell him that  
we’re trying to get him to join us during office karaoke trips

 **angel  
** you have a very strange office

 **fight me  
** ikr

*

 **fight me  
** i failed the test but john’s arrival has shocked him enough that he’s letting me go

 **disney god  
** dw i’ll help you pass the next one

 **fight me  
** oh god

 **disney god  
** technically not the right name but i’ll take it

 **fight me  
** jfdnvwjn

 **get ur own dicc  
** what do you guys want for dinner

 **baguette fucker  
** pizza??

 **disney god  
** P I Z Z A

 **fight me  
** pizza it is

 **angel  
** i want pizza

 **baguette fucker  
** buy your own

 **angel**  
THE AUDACITY  
HOW I AM TREATED  
IN THIS GROUP

 **disney god  
** shhh

*

 **jamesmadd**  
BACK  
ON FIRM GROUND  
THANK GOD

 **better than you  
** he slept the whole time

 **jamesmadd**  
STILL  
I AM ON THE GROUND NOW

*

 **eliza  
** tfw you have to ask a stranger to take a photo for you and they look at you strange because three people are posing for a romantic photo

 **aaron burr  
** It is just a tad awkward

 **baguette fucker  
** live your life

 **dosiaaa**  
trying to  
we look cute together tho

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **fight me  
** we’re home!!

 **disney god  
** PIZZA

 **baguette fucker  
** PIZZA

 **get ur own dicc**  
we got your favourites  
also we’ve got pepsi

 **disney god  
** naise

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, better than you, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **fight me**  
wait friends  
pepsi or coke

 **disney god  
** WE ARE NOT STARTING THIS NOW

 **baguette fucker  
** let me eat pizza in peace

 **fight me**  
fine  
another time then

*

 **Boss Man  
** _online_

Fine  
I will join you in the office karaoke session next time

YES

**Author's Note:**

> Short short short! It is 3am oh GOD
> 
> Listen to Simply Christmas; also help me rt [this](https://twitter.com/saltyhart/status/797138728523210752) gracias!
> 
> Fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com).
> 
> See you soon x


End file.
